Going Back
by HPAngel1
Summary: After returning to Italy for Junior High Izumi has decided that it's time to come back, but will she fit in this time, or will it all be the same??? *Digi-World NEVER happend!!!* rated PG for mild language... shows up in later chappies. R+R no flames
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic so please DO NOT kill me if it is extremely horrible, I wrote it for my own enjoyment and decided to see if any of you ppl would like it. Plz R+R. no flames, but criticism is fine, IF IT IS USEFULL OR HAS A POINT other than saying that the story sucks. By the way, the whole digital world thing never happened.

**NOTE:** JUNPEI AND TOMOKI ARE NOT IN THIS STORY. Not because I don't like them, or rather, not because I don't like TOMOKI (spelling???), just because it wouldn't fit in with the story. Oh and, if any of you E-mail me for some reason, would you put 'Ash' in the subject.

Disclaimer: *****sobs*** **no I don't own digimon. The only characters I claim are Crystal and Amy. Oh, and if I did own digimon, do you think that I would be writing about it, ummm… NO.

**"Talking"__**

**_Thinking_**

**(A/N)**

Izumi's POV

 It was my first day at the new high school, after living in Italy for so long, I knew it would probably be pretty different.  My life was pretty confusing, when I was in second grade we moved to Italy because of my Dad's job, (A/N: help here, WHY did she move to Italy???) then in 5th grade we moved back. When we got back, everything was different; the people at school seemed to think that I was a snob, because I had come from Italy, and I didn't exactly help improve my image all that much by ignoring all of them.  In Junior High my parents decided to move back to Italy, because they could see how depressed I was getting but now it's high school and we're moving back to Japan.  _It'll be different this time!  _

"Izumi!!!! You ready to go???" My mom called to me, we were going to go to the mall to get me some new clothes for school.

"Ya, be down in a sec!" I yelled down the stairs to her, grabbing my one-strap lavender backpack I took a last glance in the mirror. I looked all right in a lavender halter-top, white jacket, white minnie skirt, and lavender boots.  My blond hair was down, with a lavender bandana to hold it out of my eyes. Over the years it had grown to be about hip length but I had recently cut it, so that it fell to my midriff. I then grabbed my lavender sunglasses, slipped them over my aquamarine eyes and headed down stairs.

"Do you want to drive?" My mom asked as I made my way around the boxes in the living room of our mansion to the front door.

"SURE!!!" I was always ready to drive, since I had just gotten my driver's license. 

My mom smiled in her 'I've got a surprise way' and said, "Great 'cause I've got a little present for you…" I opened the door to see a brand new white Mercedes Benz (A/N: spelling?) convertible sitting in the driveway.

"But… How…" My voice trailed off, we may be rich, but even we couldn't buy a Mercedes right off the bat.

"We got it from the company that your Dad works for, as a gift for working so long. We didn't need it so we thought that you would like it." A card on the dashboard read 'Happy 16th'.

My mom handed me the keys and we got in the car just as I started to thank her, over and over and over and over ect. Until she told me to watch where I was driving because I had almost run the car into a post.  

A little while later we reached the mall.  I was still working on my parking skills but managed not to A) run into anything B) kill anything or C) destroy the car. (Once before I had run into three cars in a row, ran over a bird, and completely totaled the car.) My mom stopped holding her breath and we got out, entered the mall and headed for one of my favorite store's Casual Choice (A/N: oh ya!)

_That guy's hot _I thought as we walked past a guy wearing a dark blue bandana. He had dark blackish-blue hair and deep blue eyes.  He was standing with a two guys, one of which looked almost exactly like him, but without the bandana. The other one had brown hair, and green eyes (A/N: what color eyes does Takuya have??? I'm sorry if I'm wrong!!! Plz correct me!!!) As we walked past them to get into the store I noticed the brown haired one glance at me then say something to his friends.

I felt extremely uncomfortable with all of them looking at me and quickly walked into the store._ Damn it why are they staring at me…_ my mom saw this, took in the situation, and moved so that her body blocked their view of mine.

Kouji's POV

I was standing in the mall, next to the entrance of some girl's clothes store when this hot girl walked by, seriously, she was gorgeous. I tied to look at her, without looking like I was looking at her, but Takuya saw me turn my head when she walked by, then, being Takuya, he told my brother, who turned to look at her.  I saw her look really uncomfortable, and then quickly walk inside the store, where her mom statistically turned to stand in front of her.  (A/N: by the way, they're gonna be a bit ooc… ok a LOT ooc…)  When I knew she couldn't see us I turned and glared at Takuya and Kouichi… bad idea.  As soon as they saw me glare at them, they began to taunt me about having a 'Crush' on someone I didn't even know.   I didn't even think I liked her. I mean I DIDN'T… right? _Of course I don't… _

Sorry bout the amazingly short chappie!!!  But I was on writer's block and didn't know how to end it. If I get at least 2 reviews I'll continue. Ps. if you've got any ideas for what should happen at their school, let me know. Thanx!!!  Do you see the button that says 'Go'??? Press it!!! ^-^ =P.  


	2. the first day of School and an interesti...

Yo ppls!  Sorry about not writing in… awhile, it's not my fault I swear!!! First my computer crashed (and erased ALL of my saved anime pics. Lets just say the computer almost went out the window when I found that out) and then I went on vacation *coughiwenttomyauntanduncleshousesoicouldwatchmycousinswhiletheyrelaxedcough*.

ANYHOW, I'm also sorry about the 'signed' review thing, I didn't know that was on till Chibi Minamoto let me know in an e-mail (thanks!!! ^^). And thanks to AZNAngel and Chibi Minamoto for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I hate this it's pointless.  If your going to sue me, sue me for something like 'I totaled your car', or 'I killed your cat' or something, I don't know, just something with a point. Needless to say, I don't own digimon. Or the characters. But I do own Krystal.

Miko: AND YOUR PUPPY!!!

And my puppy

Leipa: no one cares about her puppy.

Miko: I DO!!!!!!!!

Leipa: you don't count.

Miko: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whatever, on with the story.

**WARNING: **NO READ IF LIKE JUNPEI!!! JUNPEI BASHING!!! *Mwahahaha*

_Thinking_

"Talking"

(A/N: authors notes)

//change of place/person//

Izumi's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**            "**What the-" Izumi sat up half asleep in her bed. "It's two o'clock in the friggin morning!!! Oh. Right. That's in Italy. I'm in Japan."_ Again…_

Flash back three years ago

"Oh look, it's miss 'queen of everything', just because she came from Italy, she's BETTER then all of us, awe, look she's gonna cwy"

I can't cry, I won't cry 

            "I hate all of you."

            "What a surprise, the 'Queen' can talk."

            _I'm leaving and I'm not coming back, not ever_

"Good by." Izumi turned and walked away, not noticing the boy in the shadows, who's gaze followed her out the doors.  (A/N: guess who.)

End flash back

            Izumi sighed, "Well, the 'not coming back ever' didn't last long, I hope none of those kids are in my school. Then again, this time it will be different. Very different."  She remembered her mother's last words as she stepped on the plane 'Just be yourself, and I guaranty you'll have friends before you know it!'

            She quickly pulled on a aquamarine tank top, it was loose but clingy. (A./N: anyone out there know what I mean??? I have a shirt like that, but I don't know how to explain it.) The tank top had a thin white design at the bottom, which cut off at her midriff, and at the collar. Over this she threw a black jacket, to match her black mini skirt. She was also wearing aquamarine ankle boots. Running her fingers through her waist elbow length golden-blond hair, she grabbed her aquamarine and black backpack(A/N: can you tell what my favorite colors are yet??? *.-) and headed down the stairs of her bigish house.

            She opened the door of her red convertible and turned on the radio, instantly a song began to blare out of the speakers.

I look at her, she looks at me(A/N: I have that song stuck in my head if anyone cares.) 

Izumi sang along with the song and turned it up. "TURN YOUR FIGGIN MUSIC DOWN HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO MUSIC THAT LOUD SO FRIGGIN EARLY???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Did you say something?" Izumi said raising her eyebrow at the Brown haired guy in the car next to her. _I think that guy's saying something; I can't hear a thing over this music. What's with those goggles…_As Izumi surveyed the car she noticed two other guys sitting in the back. One looked like a nice guy, the gentleman type, it seemed like he was trying not to laugh. The other one, it looked like those two were brothers, if not twins, was smirking as he watched the one with the goggles get extremely pissed off._ I like his bandana_ she thought looking at the smirking one, then she realized something…_SHIT it's those guys from the mall!!!!_

Kouji's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _I love this song…that's weird, that chick's really pale…HOLY CRAP it's the chick from the mall…god she's hot. Wait WHAT, NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! I will NOT think like that! Why am I thinking about her so much? I was thinking about her last night to. OK Kouji, just chill. Don't think about the girl._

_Not working… _"Ummm… Kouji, you ok???  Kouji?  Kouji??? Earth to Kouji, come in Kouji! Kouichi said, waving his hand in front of Kouji's face.

            "What?"

            "You've been starring after that girl's car since Takuya yelled at her at the stop light."

            "Oh." Kouji said, still kind of out of it.

"Do you like her or something?"

            "WHAT??!!"

            "*Cough* well, you do kinda act like it." Kouichi pointed out putting up his arms as if to block an attack.

            "NO I DON'T ARE YOU KIDDING I JUST MET THE CHICK I MEAN SHE MIGHT BE HOT BUT-" Kouji looked suspiciously at his brother, who had put his arms down and was now smirking with an think-about-what-you-just-said look on his face, "what…"

            "That is the first time you've ever openly admitted that you think a girls hot little brother."

            _Oh shit_

"I, but, you see, it, she, NO!" Kouji muttered as his brother continued to smirk at him.

            The car stopped and Kouji and Kouichi looked around to see that they were at the school. _For once I'm saved by the school…_

Normal POV //Izumi//

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ok, ummm… first class iiiiiissss… geometry." Izumi said to herself as she dug her schedule out of her backpack.  She glanced down the hall, "now, if I only knew where the hell it was."

            "Need help finding your classes?" the girl next to her grinned, her short black hair shone purple and blue depending on where the light hit it, and she wore a tight purple tube top that had the name 'Krystal' written all over it. She also had on baggy black jeans that had various chains attached to them, and black and purple tennis shoes. Her purple/blue eyes shone mischievously as she surveyed Izumi.

            "Ya, My name's Izumi, but most of my friends call me 'Mia', I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your name is Krystal." Izumi grinned back at the girl and matched her gaze eye for eye, mischief included. _I think we'll get along just fine_.

            The girl, Krystal's, grin widened as she thought the exact same thing, "I heard you say that your first class is geometry, so is mine, I'll show you around, 'K? oh, and call me Krys, most of my friends do."

            "K.  So anything I should know, people to watch out for, teachers not to mess with…?" Izumi asked as they started to walk down the hall (A/N: see, she found a friend all ready.=D)

            "The main people to watch out for are Bethany, she's the 'popularity queen' and hates it if anyone even looks at a 'her' guy, which changes weekly, Taylor, she hates all girl punks/loners/Goths, which you seem like, and Al, he's one of the popular guys, and if a girl doesn't fall for him, he tries, note TRIES, to make the chicks life living hell. AND DON'T MESS WITH MR. AYOUT!!! He WILL make your life living hell.

            "Ok, lets see… Al, Bethany, Taylor, Mr.Ayout (A/N: Ā-ū-t), I got it." Izumi went over the list on her fingers as they entered the classroom.

            "Class, we have a new student today, her name is Izumi Orimoto, she comes all the way from Italy, but she is a native Japanese, because she was born here." The teacher said, it was a pretty young woman, with red/brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail on the back of her neck.

            Seeing the guys mouths drop open Bethany sneered, "It looks more like she was born in a dumpster."

            Izumi glanced at her coldly before saying, "Thank you, Bethany, I really will have to stop by your dump on my way home, considering how we really hit it off." Her voice dripping in sarcasm.

              "Good one 'Mia" Krystal said as they walked to some empty seats in the back of the room, while Bethany watched, her mouth opening and closing in furry as she tried to think of something to retaliate with.

            "Thanks" Izumi answered, smirking at Bethany expression as she walked by.

            She heard whispers from a few guys, and mentally swore as she realized the guys from the mall were in her geometry class _PLEASE don't let them be in ALL my classes… then again, knowing my luck with guys, they probably will be._

.

.

.

.

.****

.

.

.

. I want to end it here.

.

.

.

. Should I?

.

.

.****

. Maybe I should wait till you here what they were whispering about.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Ok. I will.

.

.

.

"Man, that girls good!" Takuya whispered to Kouichi, Kouichi smirked.

            "That's the girl that Kouji has a crush on."

            "Oh REALLY???" Takuya said interestedly, glancing at the bandana-wearing boy next to him. "This ought to be fun…"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WHAT WILL TAKUYA AND KOUICHI DO???!!! WHAT ARE THEY SCEEMING *spelling???*AT THIS VERY MOMENT???!!!  Let me tell you, the fun starts at lunch *begins to laugh evilly*

Leipa: ummm… Miko?  Miko?!  MIKO!!!!

Miko: *stops evil laughter* *cough* ya?

Leipa: don't do that, it scares me.

Miko: right. Hehe. ^^

Leipa: o.o'

AAAAANYWHO!!! 3 reviews and I'll continue.  If you wanna be in da story, I have a seen coming up that needs a 'good' side and a 'bad' side, just let me know how you wanna look, name and side ('good', 'bad'), E-Mail it to me at Lisalu_9@msn.com

Click the GO button, (next to da one dat says reviews)

2taloo!!!!!

*~HPAngel~* 

.


	3. auther's note READ: IMPORTANT

Yo, to Darkbahamut and LuvStarSakura, ya'll can both be on da good side, just e-mail me wit what you wanna look like/gender/personality. Oh and, LuvStarSakura, I got your e-mail. Seems like you like Card Captors. SAKURA+SIAYORON forever!!!!!!! Just send me an e-mail wit your personality, And to everyone. If you e-mail me put MIKO in da subject.thanx

~HPAngel~


End file.
